Users of telecommunication devices receive multiple voice calls throughout the day. Caller ID is a feature that enables users to know who a caller is before the user picks up the phone. However, the information provided by a caller ID feature is generally limited. For example, caller ID may show a telephone number or a pre-registered name associated with the telephone number. In some instances, such information may be sufficient for a user to identify the caller and decided whether to take or reject an incoming call. However, in other instances, such information may provide insufficient context for a user to decide whether to take or reject the call.